Talk:Everything You've Done Wrong/@comment-3575890-20131018084611
I did NOT write this. I read it on Tumblr. This isn't even the full post. I just had to share it because it is the most brilliantly-written theory for TVD I have ever read. "There is no other Silas doppelganger after Stefan, as far as we know (and sheesh, I really hope there isn’t another Stefan coming into the picture. That would pretty much be absurd). And yet, after Katherine came Elena. So, why does Elena not have her own version of Silas? Why do she and Katherine seem to, apparently, share Stefan? That leaves one or the other with out a matching version. Which I have a theory on. But first, I want to talk about how it doesn’t make a ton of sense either way you look at it, with the information we have as of NOW. If Elena is in fact Stefan’s version of Amora, that leaves Katherine without her own version of Silas. But the whole point of Katherine existing is to set things right, to create a balance by overcoming everything and conquering everything and finding true love with her doppelganger match. Katsuya flat out said that in the end, they ALWAYS overcome everything and fall in love, over and over again, and no one and nothing in the way stands a chance. So that means that Katherine has to, at some point, overcome the obstacles and be with her true love, her doppelganger. So who else could it be, if not Stefan? But then on the flip side, why then is Elena in the picture without her own doppelganger match? Even if them becoming Vampires threw things off, it wouldn’t make sense for there to be a new doppelganger after Katherine’s human death, but not one of Stefan after his human death. Why is there a new version of Amora, in Elena, yet not a new version of Stefan? It makes more sense for there to be a twist in Elena existing, than Katherine, who came before Elena and met Stefan first and has loved him for hundreds of years, simply not having a counterpart in Stefan. So this all leads me to one thing, really: Katherine came first. She and Stefan met. They fell in love. And then a million billion, hundreds years worth of obstacles came between them. The conflict Katsuya mentioned. But they are destined to overcome it, to conquer all, and fall in love. Katherine is Stefen’s version of Amora, not Elena, I think. It makes no sense for Elena to be the doppelganger match to Stefan’s, because he already has that, in Katherine. So perhaps we should consider that the Universe may have made another doppelganger of Amora to balance things out … but this time it made her for Damon. Damon loved Katherine, but he wasn’t her one true love, or her his. This parallels Katsuya’s journey 2,000 years ago, and like Katsuya, Damon gradually become bitter, evil, and obsessed with the idea of having Katherine, who was programmed only to love her doppelganger match and could not love him back, and so it could never be true love. This bitterness, this kind of obsession, was the very thing that set this entire balancing act into motion. And so to balance things and avert disaster, the Universe perhaps created Elena for Damon, his own counterpart, his one true love, better suited to him than Katherine, and capable of truly loving him. As much as Elena is like Katherine, she is also very, very different in vital ways, suited for Damon, and him for her. But they have the luxury of choosing each other, unlike the doppelgangers. In not making another version of Silas for Elena, they free her version of Amora of the obligation, and give her the freedom to choose whom she loves. She has chosen Damon because she knows that Damon truly loves her in a way Stefan never could, and because she loves Damon in a way she could never love Stefan. Even if Elena were to have chosen Stefan, in the end the Universe would have SOMEHOW led him back to Katherine anyway, keeping them both alive forever to ensure it happened, if need be. Luckily for her, she followed her heart and chose Damon. The ultimate goal is to get the doppelgangers together, they are literally programed for it, as Damon put it. Doppelganger Katherine was born as a balance to doppelganger Stefan, and there have been centuries of obstacles, but in the end, they have ALWAYS been fated for one another, and like those before them, will come together. And no one else stands a chance. As Damon found out and Elena would have. They are both still living, both still struggling and fighting for their humanity, both still seeking their one true love (in each other). Despite loving Katherine, Katherine never truly returned Damon’s feelings like Elena does. For her it has always been, and will always be, Stefan."